


The next chapter

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: KickTheSticks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little KickTheSticks one shot. Fluffy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next chapter

PJ lay in bed, frowning in concentration as he read his book. He was dyslexic, meaning he could read, but slowly. He was concentrating so much that he didn't even notice his boyfriend climb into bed. They'd gotten to the point in their relationship where they were completely comfortable around each other. They could talk about anything, or they could sit in complete silence. He sighed frustratedly as he tried to read the end of a paragraph, but it just wasn't happening. He sniffled a little and looked up at Chris, "can you read this to me? Just this little bit... I can do the rest myself," he murmured. PJ was determined to do this himself, but he needed a little help. Chris smiled, and leaned over PJ's shoulder. "Sure." He said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He read the sentence out loud. "Thank you." PJ mumbled. He closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. "Goodnight." He said quietly, before turning over. Chris frowned. "PJ are you alright?" He asked. PJ said nothing. Chris leaned over so that he could see his face. "PJ?" He said again, sounding concerned. PJ rolled over. His eyes were full of tears. "Hey! What's wrong?" Chris asked, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "I hate this! Being dyslexic. It makes me feel useless." PJ admitted, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Chris sighed. "Can I tell you something?" He mumbled. Pj nodded. "I have autism." Chris said. "So, you know, I was bullied at school, and I felt exactly how you do now. But now I've learned to live with it. And I will help you with this. I promise." PJ didn't quite know what to say, so he pulled Chris into a tight hug. "I love you." He mumbled into his shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
